Chelsea's Journal
Chelsea's journal is a record of events Chelsea wrote about from October 31, 2002 until June 25, 2006. Then again from September 2008 to December 2009. October 2002 10/31/2002 “HOLA!” means “Hello, Hottie!” Totally cool day at the flea market. Met some people visiting from Madrid. Talking to them was a blast. This one guy Enrique was way too adorable and he’s an artist! How much do we love that??? November 2002 11/3/2002 Groovy Day with Enrique Rushed back from that Walk for a Cure to open my booth at the flea market and guess who was WAITING there? Enrique - the hottie from Madrid! Could you die? After the market, I took him to a funky coffee house in the East Village to meet my girls. I think his nose ring freaked Madison out a little. 11/4/2002 Just How Far is Madrid, Anyway? Hung with Enrique at my favorite art gallery (he loved the subway ride down), then he had to leave. Back to Madrid. I kind of miss him. Weird, right? I mean I just met him. Whatever. I'm going to grab my yoga mat and go zone out for a while. 11/5/2002 Star Sighting Had dinner with the girls at a happening new restaurant. Cool mix of people. I swear I spotted my fave vampire slayer getting out of a cab when we left. So random. No sign of the Buffster’s hunky hubby. Bummer. 11/6/2002 Can’t Beat NY Streets Did some “street shopping” in the West Village this afternoon. Picked up a sweet pair of purple-tinted sunglasses and some outrageous ostrich feather hoop earrings. I absolutely LOVE that you can shop right off the street in NYC. 11/7/2002 Toe-tally Awesome Took my toes for a fresh coat of paint today. Went with a raging red. Outrageous! 11/29/2002 Happy Tofu Day Had a fab Turkey Day with the girls. B’s all about eating healthy, so she made this grilled tofu dish. Downloaded the recipe off the net. Wasn’t sure I’d like it, but I’m always up for a food adventure! Surprise... it was super tasty. 11/30/2002 Hottie on Ice Headed to the Center for a fun afternoon of ice-skating. Okay, I’m not like an olympic skater or anything but thought I did okay. And I totally caught the eye of this cutie who made my heart do double-axles! December 2002 12/3/2002 Bus-ted! Had brunch uptown with Barbie and Madison. There were no cabs in sight so I had to convince my buds to take the bus. You’d think they were on a spaceship or something. They looked so out of place. It was pretty funny. 12/5/2002 Hola Again NO WAY! There was a postcard from Enrique in my mailbox today! Ya know, that cute guy from Madrid. Pretty outrageous that he wrote. I’ll have to get a cool NY postcard and write back. 12/7/2002 New Tunes Finally bought that new CD I’ve wanted. It totally rocks. Anyway, it’s freezing outside. I’m gonna get into a warm bubble bath, light some candles and chill out to my new music. 12/10/2002 Great Friend—Great Gift Made an outrageous beaded choker and earrings today. Gonna give them to Madison as a holiday gift. She just flips when I make her stuff because it’s one-of-a-kind and she knows no one else could possibly have it. 12/13/2002 Gotta Love Yoga So I’m in yoga class, all bent up like a pretzel and I turn my head and there’s the cutest guy (also bent up like a pretzel) staring at me. There we were, two pretzels all bent out of shape over each other. Isn’t that outrageously romantic? 12/17/2002 Juicy Stuff Today after yoga class my “pretzel” (oh yeah, his name is Joe) and I walked to the juice bar together. He invited me to see the play he’s in! I played it cool and told him I’d “try to make it” (as if I’m not definitely going and dragging the girls with me). 12/19/2002 So Into Joe Me and the girls went to see Joe’s play tonight. I could swear he spotted me and gave me a wink during one of his scenes! We all went to a hip coffee place afterwards. He told me it made his night that I showed up. I didn’t tell him it made my night that he told me that! 12/21/2002 Can't Bag the Bag Well, I finally finished my latest creation. A handpainted leather bag that is to die for. I can’t bear to sell it. I simply must keep it right where it belongs – in my closet. 12/23/2002 Blue With the Flu In bed with the flu. Got some herbal tea and stuff from the health food store, and picked up lots of those cheesy movie star magazines. I can’t keep up with all of these celebs going out, breaking up, getting back together, breaking up again. It’s crazy! 12/27/2002 Art Beat Had the best time watching these amazing artists at a street exhibit today. Totally inspired me. I am going to grab my old jean jacket and go wild with my paints. It’s going to look outrageous! 12/29/2002 The Girls Got Game Game night at Madison’s tonight. We do it every couple of weeks. We invite a bunch of other friends over and play board games. It’s really fun. And Madison makes her famous guacamole with chips. Mmmmmmm. 12/31/2002 2003 for me… My New Year’s Resolutions: Try to keep up with Barbie’s yoga schedule! Start my herb garden. Get more involved in environmental causes. January 2003 1/2/2003 Holidazed Just spoke to B and Mad. B is still on “cloud nine” from Robbie’s kiss, and Mad's feet are still sore from her killer heels. I’m just relaxing, recuperating from the holiday craziness. Right now there is nowhere I’d rather be than vegging on my couch, listening to some mellow music. 1/3/2003 Pop Goes the Corn Low-key get-together at my place. Girls came over to play games and watch our fave 2002 flick. Gotta love Tobey in that spider suit! Didn't have microwave popcorn, so made it the old-fashioned way – on the stove. But Mad didn't put the lid on, and kernels popped everywhere! So funny! 1/6/2003 Back to Class OK, no excuses – time to get serious about those resolutions. Actually went with B to her yoga class today. First time since the holidays and ALL THAT FOOD. Was tough but felt great. Just gotta keep up with it. The cute and buff instructor definitely helps. 1/10/2003 Ooh La La! I have THE best friends in the whole world. They treated me to dinner the other night at the trendiest French place. The way-hunky waiter, Stefan, must've caught me crushing cuz he was totally flirting with me! Tried to speak French to him, and he kept laughing at my bad accent. 1/12/2003 All-Weather Friends What a chilly night. Would love to stay in, but we promised Mad we’d come over for movie night. Can’t let her down. We’re going to turn it into a sleepover. It’ll be fun. 1/14/2003 Beginner Bunny B and Mads have convinced me to go skiing with them. I’ve never been on skis before and they’re both really good. I’m sure it’s going to be me and a lot of five-year-olds on the bunny hill. How embarrassing! 1/16/2003 Falling … For Him OK, M and B may be great skiers, but I lucked out with the most adorable ski instructor! I could barely concentrate on what he was telling me to do. Of course I fell a million times but with him to help me up, who cares? 1/20/2003 These are Smokin’ I just finished my most outrageous creation to date. I had seen this woman walking with this really unusual pocketbook. It looked like it was made out of a cigar box. So I went to a thrift store, got some old cigar boxes, bought beads and handles, and presto! They are going to be hot sellers at the flea market. 1/22/2003 Dinner at C’s Cooking dinner for the girls tonight. Making a big salad with fresh veggies. We’ve all been eating way too much junk food lately. If I know Madison, though, she is going to ruin my whole plan and bring a chocolate cake over for dessert! 1/25/2003 What a Night! Last night, the girls and I were singing along with the band so loud we lost our voices. It was so great. We were really close up, and one of the band members threw his bandanna into the audience and I caught it! Outrageous. 1/27/2003 Chip Chat Met a super cool guy at Robbie’s party. His name is Matt. We bonded over the potato chip bowl. Neither of us knew much about football so we talked about art. We’re going to meet up at a museum next weekend. Football isn’t so bad after all. 1/30/2003 Puppy Love You’ll never believe what I did today! I can’t even believe it. This is what happened: I passed this puppy store and this little one just came right up to the window. I felt like I had to go in and hold him and…I wound up holding him all the way home! I named him Mambo. Kind of a combination of the girls’ names. Can’t wait to introduce them! February 2003 2/3/2003 SpA-pology I feel like me and Mambo are in the doghouse with the girls, so I’m treating them to a day at one of those exclusive spas you can never get into. A friend of mine photographed the spa for their brochure so he was able to hook me up. Needless to say, Mambo won’t be joining us. 2/5/2003 All the Rage! My groovy cigar box purses are the hottest things to hit the flea market! A woman came in today and asked me to make FIVE for gifts for her friends! WAY! Says she’s never seen anything like them. I actually started lining them with stuff like funky leopard material and putting mirrors inside so they are even cooler. 2/9/2003 Anyone for Pilates? I tried Pilates today! It was so cool. I can’t really explain it, but it’s supposed to lengthen as it strengthens your muscles. Or something like that. Anyway, I feel really in tune with my body, which is so important. Barbie and Mads laugh at me when I say that, but it’s true. 2/11/2003 They’re Baaaack! Here’s proof the ’80s are totally coming back: Leg warmers are showing up on all the trendiest legs in NYC. Today, I saw this woman wearing the most fab pair, and I simply had to ask her about them. She said they’re made out of recycled cashmere sweaters. Cool – who knew they came in cashmere? They’re hard to find in stores, so she orders them off the Internet. I'm so logging on for those leg warmers! 2/13/2003 How Sweet! Barbie and Mads are too cute. They came over with a doggie bone wrapped with a red bow, and they tried to make Mambo a heart to wear on his head. Unfortunately, it wound up looking like reindeer antlers, but it’s the effort that counts. 2/15/2003 Sushi-o-Rama We’re having sushi at a wild new place tonight – Sushi-o-Rama. I hear everyone eats at this one long table, and you are not allowed to sit next to anyone you know. So you have to mix and mingle. Pretty outrageous. I guess the evening’s not about how yummy the eel-cucumber rolls are – it’s about how cute the guy passing them is! 2/17/2003 Chelsea Originals Did I actually promise that woman FIVE cigar box purses? I can’t tell you how much work goes into these. And I make each one different, so they are all one of a kind. They really are works of art. Hey, maybe Mads can photograph them for her photography class. 2/19/2003 The Shopping LO-Down So I’m at the perfume counter testing out some new perfumes, and I hear a familiar voice coming from the woman next to me. I was like, “it can’t be.” She had on a big hat and sunglasses (and her beau Ben wasn’t around), but it was definitely her. Been having a lot of star sightings lately… 2/21/2003 Mambo Gets Nosey I can’t believe it. There I was complaining about Stacey’s cats, and I get home and Mambo had gotten into all my art supplies! What a mess! I have to say that when he stared up at me with a little blue-painted nose, he looked almost too cute to scold. I guess I’m gonna have to “Mambo-proof” the place. 2/24/2003 Slippin’ Away Took the day to hit some museums. Haven’t done that in a while. I like going alone. It lets me look at things at my own pace. As an artist that’s important – helps get me inspired. What wasn’t so inspiring was slipping on a patch of ice on the subway stairs and winding up with a twisted ankle. Ouch. 2/27/2003 Madison and Mambo? I can’t believe it! Of all people, who volunteered first to take Mambo home while I recover? Madison! She acted like it was no big deal, but then she practically grabbed his carrying case and his food. It’s nice to see ALL my best friends get along so well. March 2003 3/02/2003 What a Dog Went to the dog park with Mambo today. He had a great time running around, and I met a really cute guy who was there with his golden retriever. We chatted and chatted, and I was psyched…until his girlfriend showed up! Funny, for the two hours we talked he forgot to mention her. 3/05/2003 A Sad Note I’m totally devastated. I just left my notebook in a cab. It has my ENTIRE LIFE in it – phone numbers, sketches of new spring designs, poetry I've written, everything! I hope somebody returns it, but I don’t think my phone number was in there. And I doubt anyone will go to that much trouble to get it back to me. 3/09/2003 Who Woulda Thought? I can’t believe it. Barbie got a phone call today from someone who found my notebook, saw her phone number in it, and was trying to track me down! Not sure why B’s # was in there – I certainly know it by heart – but I'm so psyched that it was! Who says New Yorkers aren’t nice people??? 3/12/2003 Book Where It Belongs Got my beloved notebook back in the mail today. The woman who found it mailed it back to me. I’m gonna send her a nice note and one of my groovy handmade purses to thank her. It's the least I could do. Her gift of kindness was truly priceless. 3/15/2003 Thrilled to Just Chill Totally chillin' tonight. Not up for a big night out. I'm gonna try out a recipe I got from a friend in yoga class. It's for a tofu casserole. Mmm. Then I'm gonna curl up on my couch and listen to some new tunes I just bought. 3/17/2003 The Real Deal Reality TV marathon at my place tonight. The girls and I are hooked – especially on the show that makes people do all those outrageously gross things. We scream and close our eyes, but we totally love it! 3/19/2003 Another Shoe-Lover I just got Mambo paper-trained, and now he’s discovered how much fun it is to chew up my shoes! Came home today and found him with one of my favorites in his mouth. I grabbed it and gave him a good scolding. But as usual he looked up at me with those big "I'm sorry" eyes, and I just melted. 3/21/2003 Spring Ahead Went down to the garment district today. Picked up a bunch of new beads and fabrics for my new spring creations. The flea market is slow right now cuz it’s still kinda chilly. It'll be hopping by next month, though, so I wanna be ready! 3/25/2003 Art's in My Heart Heading up to the art museum today. There's a new exhibition by one of my fave painters. I could spend the whole day there. I like to look at paintings and really try to get into the mind of the painter. What was he/she thinking? Pretty intense and always inspiring. 3/28/2003 Candle Crazy Nolee introduced me to a really outrageous candle store today. It's this tiny place all the way downtown, but they have the most awesome selection. Tons of different colors and sizes. Coolest of all, they'll add whatever scent you want to your fave candles. Nolee and I were like two kids in a candy store! 3/31/2003 What’s Fair Is Fair The girls and I went to one of the city’s largest craft fairs today. It was totally awesome. So much cool stuff. Barbie bought a beautiful, blue glass bowl. Her whole room is all about blue, so it will look great. April 2003 4/3/2003 River Is All the Rage A bunch of us went to the movies tonight. Our new friend River came. Has his own band, his own style. He was wearing this black pleather jacket and looked way cool. He doesn’t say much, just kind of hangs and does his own thing. I could totally crush on him, but we’ve all become friends now, so it would be weird. 4/4/2003 Rockin' & Rollin' River I’m totally psyched. We’re going to hear River’s band on the 12th. They're supposed to be amazing. Great energy. A few record labels have already talked to them. But right now they just want to go out there and play music, not be stuck in some recording studio. That’s so River. 4/8/2003 Love Listenin’ Spent the day checking out some new CDs. I love how you can now listen to all the tracks in the store before you buy a CD. I used to hate it when I’d buy one, get it home, and then find out there's only one song I like. This is way cooler. 4/9/2003 Making Peace Barbie just called about her smoothie shop experience! Ugh. I said we should do something fun to take her mind off it, and she suggested a girls' game night. Fab! B is bringing the board games, and I need to call Mads and Nolee, then hit the store for snacks. Maybe I'll try that recipe for caramel popcorn. Mmmm... 4/12/2003 River Rocks Tonight’s the night. We're all going to see River’s band. They’re getting really popular here in the city and actually sold out weeks ago, but River hooked us up with tix. Plus, he gave us backstage passes. Outrageous. 4/13/2003 What a Night Last night was a total trip. The band was awesome! River was too cool (as usual). We went backstage afterwards and met all the other musicians. There were a lot of groupies dying to get back there, but we walked right past them with our passes. Gotta love that! 4/15/2003 A Good Sign Nolee and I hit the bookstore today. She spent a lot of time in the astrology section. She’s way into all that. What I never realized, though, is how cool the symbols for the signs are. I'm totally inspired to do some hand-painted bags and belts with my own artistic take on every sign. 4/17/2003 It’s in the Bag Picked up a groovy vintage silk purse today. It’s missing a few beads and needs a new handle, but once I get my hands on it, it will be as good as new/old! Bet it will sell in a minute at the flea market. 4/20/2003 Rooftop Party! It was too beautiful today, so the girls and I threw a last-minute party on the roof of my building. We made it a Mexican Fiesta. Mads made her famous guacamole, and Hudson surprised us with homemade tacos. I was a little bummed River didn’t show up. He had band practice. Oh, well. 4/22/2003 Love Is in the Air Had a dream last night – River was a really famous rock star, and I was his girlfriend. After yoga class, I told Nolee about my dream, and she kidded me about it all the way home. I had to give it right back to her about Bryant and how much he looooves her. We could have gotten mad at each other, but we just cracked up instead! 4/27/2003 Bikin' in the Park Today I went to the best bike ride in Central Park. Everyone was out - friends were walking, small kids were playing, little league teams were training… I just love Spring in NY! 4/30/2003 Picnic in the Park Today we will meet for a picnic in Central Park. It will be fun. We will bring the puppies, the boys will bring their skateboards (of course), and I will stuff the picnic basket with the refreshments - including tofu dogs (which I know are River's favorites). May 2003 5/03/2003 Vinyl Mania Had the most super Saturday ever! I went record shopping with River, and we hit the flea markets at 6th and 24th. We bought so many records - most were only a dollar each. I still have an old record player, and River promised to help me hook it up. How cute is that? How cute is River? Oh my gosh...did I just say that? 5/05/2003 Puppy Peacekeeper Barbie brought Yorkie to my place so she and Mambo could play together while we checked out this adorable folk/rock singer in the East Village. Everything seemed like it was gonna go okay - until the pups decided they HAD to play with the same squeakie toy at the same time. I finally settled it by taking the toy with me to the show, and we left the pups in peace. 5/07/2003 Creative Juices Nolee's so sweet. She came over with giant juices from my fave juice bar (and in my fave flave: orange-carrot-banana-pineapple). Then she asked me if I would help with the art for her skateboard. After that juicy drink, I was ready to design the whole thing - and Nolee is letting me. After she left, I got out my sketchpad and the ideas started really flowing. Can't wait to show them to her! 5/10/2003 Best Boutique I'm gonna need a bigger clothes budget! We all went to the opening of the ultra-cool My Boutique. The tops, the accessories, the skirts, the shoes...everything there was sooo cute. Especially River. Okay, I gotta stop now... Seriously, he looked adorable and was so sweet. When I said how much I loved the stuff in the gift bags, he gave me his. Awww! 5/11/2003 A Real Stretch What better way to ring in spring than to get in shape for bathing-suit season? I signed up for an outdoor yoga class. Doing yoga under the trees is so amazing. When you're breathing and doing these moves and you feel the breeze on your face, it's like you're really connected to the earth or something. I feel sooo energized afterward. 5/15/2003 Gimme Props River took me to an old prop and salvage shop down on Houston Street today. I spotted these fab old subway signs and thought they'd be perfect to make my flea-market stand really pop out. Riv agreed and even bought me one. He said I'm gonna sell so many purses I'll have to open my own boutique! He rocks. 5/21/2003 Natural Beauty I am so excited about Nolee's limo b'day party. Am gonna make her a special Chelsea present - a home-spa kit with all-natural ingredients. Pore cleansers made with fresh herbs, and facials made from oats, eggs, and honey. I think she'll love it. I just hope there's a refrigerator in that limo to keep her gift cool! 5/23/2003 No Way, Nolee Went to the cutest outdoor cafe with Nolee and River. We wanted to go over designs I came up with for her skateboard. They really liked all my designs, and Nolee's gonna take them home and choose just one. After River left, Nolee asked me if it's cool for her to ask River to a concert. I blurted out, "No way!" She just laughed. Guess I can't deny that crush any longer. 5/25/2003 Lookin' Good! The party ruled! And Nolee loved all her gifts. Tomorrow night we're gonna try out the home beauty products I made for her. Of course, Hudson definitely doesn't think she needs any beauty products - he kept telling her all night how great she looked. Even when she was scarfing down her third slice of pizza! 5/26/2003 Home Spa Went over to Nolee’s with Barbie and Mads for a night of beauty with my homemade products. B said her facial smelled so good she could almost eat it right out of the jar. Instead, we snacked on fresh fruit and sipped herbal tea. We all teased Nolee about Hudson, which was pretty hysterical...until they teased me about River! 5/28/2003 Fashion Pick River said someone was moving out of a studio space on Delancey and put a ton of stuff out at the curb. He got a great guitar pedal and a box of guitar picks – more than he'd ever need, so he gave me a few. I got an idea that they'd make really cute earrings…and they do! I hope they’re a big hit at the flea market! 5/31/2003 Flower Power Wow! Just got flowers delivered to my stand at the market. A big beautiful bunch of wildflowers in blues and purples. They came just after I sold my first pair of pick earrings to this cute grunge girl who thought they rocked (which they really did at one point, ha!). The card just said, “From your secret admirer.” But I bet they’re from River. They HAVE to be! June 2003 6/1/2003 Identity Crisis Well, it turns out the flowers weren’t from River after all. When I asked him about it, he blushed big time. He said he admires me a lot, just not in THAT way. I was kinda disappointed, but I realized that River and I are really better off as buds. So I still have one unsolved mystery on my hands... 6/4/2003 Watch It Watched Hudson play soccer in the park today. Later, we headed down to Union Square to meet up with Bryant and Nolee and people-watch. I swear Hudson was watching ME, though. Don’t know what to make of it, but I totally didn’t mind the extra attention. I never really noticed before, but Hudson is one babe-alicious boy! 6/7/2003 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Was reading my horoscope for this month. It looks like there’s definitely some fun in my future. Speaking of fun, Hudson and I headed over to the town dump – it’s cooler than it sounds – and scored the sweetest little green bench. We had to drag through piles of junk to find it, then Hudson had to haul it all the way home for me! What a guy! 6/10/2003 Sk8er Boy Just got off the phone with Nolee. Totally fessed up about my feelings for Hudson. But she didn’t mind at all. She’s way into Bryant now. I think they’d be great together – boarding around the city in skater style. She thinks so, too, so she’s gonna ask him to meet her for a skate date. How cute is that? 6/13/2003 Change of Art Just when I thought I finished the designs for Nolee’s skateboards, inspiration struck again! I was down on the Lower East Side when I passed this truck that had graffiti-style art all over it. Made me think Nolee’s board would look way cool if I used some street style on it. So, back to the drawing board I go…literally! 6/16/2003 Scoping Out 'Scopes Bought a bunch of sweets tonight and got such a sugar rush that I spent hours online reading everybody’s horoscopes (including Hudson’s). Hudson is definitely a Capricorn – ambitious, loves the outdoors, sometimes too serious (like him totally hating cell phones!). Oh, I also found out that Nolee’s site is up – and it totally rocks! 6/19/2003 Pig Out I met everyone (except our vegetarian friend River) at our favorite BBQ for a small feast. I told the crew to soon expect another member in our group - my cousin Delancey is coming to visit me. My mom told me that I have to show her the city. They’re all curious, but I’m not sure. What if she doesn’t fit? 6/21/2003 Stage Fright Great night out with the girls. Hudson agreed to keep an eye on the dogs, so we went to the city for karaoke. Mads had a great voice. I didn’t, unfortunately. But I still sang a few songs! Poor Hudson had a difficult task. When we came back, we found him asleep surrounded by puppies! 6/23/2003 Downward Doze Yesterday I had an interesting hour of aroma yoga class. So relaxing. Different candles, incense sticks and a warm room led to a great rest. During that time I fell asleep. I think the next hour will fly by, especially if I haven’t slept properly. 6/27/2003 Pale Ail Ran a few errands and then took the subway uptown to meet the girls for some fun in the sun at the club swimming pool (thanks to Mads' dad). I was definitely feeling a bit pasty around some of the tanned and buff boys (and Barbie, with her new painted-on tan). I wonder if there’s an all-natural bronzer out there for an earthy girl like me. 6/28/2003 Opening Night Feeling like a major celeb or something. Went to the premiere for Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde and, bonus, sat right next to Elle Woods. She is sooo super-nice, I can’t stand it. Even though I thought she’d be all about the designer looks, she was carrying the perfect vintage purse – along with her perfectly groomed pooch. Too bad Mambo couldn’t come, too! 6/30/2003 Get My Thrift Mambo and I hit the thrift shops today, searching for materials and inspiration cuz I need some new stuff to sell at my flea-market stand. Got some great vintage belts. At first, I didn’t know what I was gonna use them for, but after Mambo starting sniffing the bag (looking for treats, I’m sure), I thought I might make some cool doggie collars out of them. July 2003 7/02/2003 Flower Power My latest creations are a huge hit at the flea market! I was so shocked when Elle Woods dropped by and bought one of my custom-made handbags with real flowers. She adored it. Ooh, I hope she shows it to all her famous friends! 7/05/2003 The Gossip Gang I love it when the gang gets together to just chill out. Everyone was hanging at the cafe today, squealing over Mads' great presents (I got the greatest little vintage purse from London) and whispering about Nolee and Bryant. They are SO made for each other! 7/07/2003 Sugar Rush Okay, I'm pretty sure Hudson was flirting with me all day. He took me to this swanky chocolate shop in the West Village and bought me all these yummy treats. The chocolate with chili pepper was outrageous! How did he know I've been on a chocolate kick this month? 7/10/2003 Cali Cousin So Delancey is definitely coming in September. Her mom sent us some digital pix, so I know she's got a funky vintage look and pretty much lives at the beach. Hmm...how's a surfer girl gonna dig NYC? 7/13/2003 Mix Master Nolee Hung out with Nol at the lounge last night. We gabbed and gabbed about the boys' idea for a "big night out," where they take out the most fab girls! That's definitely us! Sooo....who's gonna ask whom -- and what are we gonna wear!?! OMG, I can't wait! 7/16/2003 Flea Market Freak-Out Another fab day at the flea market. Sold all of my sparkly puppy collars. Hudson was a dream. Bought me this awesome mosaic mirror I'd been eyeing. He hung out all day - even tho it was a scorcher! But then he just took off without asking me anything... The suspense is killing me! 7/19/2003 Feeling Crafty Hudson and I checked out this new art gallery. This artist does these amazing collages using different stuff - photos, mag clippings, metal scraps, clothing. So amazing. I think I'm gonna bust out my glue gun and make one this weekend. 7/23/2003 Perfect Party Dress? The BNO shopping spree was amazing. I scored this great little sundress, but I don't know if it's, like, THE perfect dress. Oh, well... That just means there's more shopping in my future! But who will be my future date? Hudson, where are you?! 7/25/2003 What a Girl Wants I'm floating on air! Hudson asked me to the BNO! Just when I'm thinking it's a lost cause, I bump into him outside this shop downtown. And he just blurts it out! It was so cute. I mean, I think he was scared I'd say no. Can you believe that? No chance! 7/26/2003 Bye Bye Bryant? Spotted Nolee and Bryant giving skateboarding lessons to kids in the park. I still can't believe Bryant's heading to London. Total downer. Nolee seems cool with it, but I know she must be bummed. Maybe I'll make her a collage to cheer her up. 7/29/2003 A New Flavor Mads and I splurged on ice cream after yoga class. Met this really cool guy in line. His name is Ellis, and he's into acting, directing, and music. So down to earth. We exchanged digits, and I told him he should swing by the studio sometime. I just know the guys will dig him. 7/30/2003 U Got the Look Inspiration has struck again! Now that the guys are into rehearsing their new band, I decided I should be their stylist for any shows. I mean, if they wanna be rock stars, they've gotta look like it. They're totally into it and said I'm the right girl for the job! Don't I know it! August 2003 8/02/2003 Perfect Gift I spent the whole night making a gift for Madison’s birthday. In an antique shop, I found a great frame, to which I glued differently colored beads. Then, I put inside a cool black and white photo of the three of us. I must admit that it looks pretty good. She’ll love it! 8/06/2003 Cha-Cha-Cha! I finally convinced Hudson to go with me for a couple of Latin dance lessons. I had to drag him there, but when we started, he was completely immersed in it. We learned these great dances — salsa, rumba, cha-cha and tango. I can't wait to show this to someone! 8/08/2003 Heart Timer The flea market was crowded today. My latest product is a big hit - they are small chains with a heart of clay. I got a lot of orders for a week! And then a reporter from a local magazine took a picture of me. I can't wait to tell the girls! 8/10/2003 Love Game Nolee is enthusiastic about tennis — she's crazy about a cute player she noticed on TV. Today we went to one lesson because we were hoping to catch a glimpse of some boys for us. It was fun, but I'm not sure if tennis is the right thing for me. 8/13/2003 Stylish Stylist I'm really excited to be the official Urban Desire stylist. It's time to go to cheap stores on the 9th Street — they have great goods. I'm a little nervous about the upcoming performances. The guys have to look interesting and it's all up to me! 8/16/2003 Depressing Delancey My mom told me not-so-awesome news. Delancey arrives in the evening that Urban Desire has its first appearance. It's one of the biggest nights in our life and I don't know if I want her to be there. Barbie and Mads aren’t that upset. What can I do? Maybe it won't be that bad. 8/17/2003 Dancing on the Beach I’m still sleepy from a big beach fire, but it was definitely worth it. Hudson and I showed some new dance steps. There was mischievous fun. River was playing the guitar when Hudson picked me up in the air. Barbie and Mads screamed! Now everyone wants to go to dance lessons... 8/21/2003 As a Truck Driver Today, the girls and I were making heavy noise in the salon. We talked about the guys and what they did for our BNO. I still can’t believe Hudson wanted to wear his truck driver cap. I mean it! What did he think? 8/23/2003 Talismans for Good Luck Inspiration strikes again! I’m going to make special lucky bracelets for the first Urban Desire show. I designed cool knit bracelets - each one has a small piece of jewelry that says something about the person. Maybe I’ll give Ellis a little skateboard. Aaach, I can't wait to get started! 8/24/2003 Everything is Relative Delancey just arrived and I’m trying to be nice and all, but I’m totally upset about the concert. Delancey is definitely a little arrogant, but maybe she’s just upset about being so far from home. SHE brought me a cute straw bag, so she softened me. Besides, tonight's gonna be a blast! 8/28/2003 Cool Cousin The concert went much better than I had imagined. I mean, I knew Urban Desire would score, but Delancey’s presence didn’t stressed me. She was fine, and it turned out she was already acquainted with Ellis. They met in a skate park. Isn’t that weird? Well, at least I know she’ll integrate into our party without a problem. 8/31/2003 Performance in the Lounge I just hanged up Mads and Barbie from the phone. The band will have another performance in the lounge where Nolee hangs around. She threw the manager a demo and he liked it. But we all felt bad about Bryant. He is leaving for London just as the band is gaining fame. September 2003 9/01/2003 Adventures in the Subway I met a really nice guy on the subway station and we immediately hit it off. We kept talking and couldn't stop. He goes to design school, so I showed him some of what I sell at the flea market. Even I almost forgot to get off and go to Brooklyn! I wonder if he will call... 9/06/2003 Together or not? Hudson can sometimes be pretty goofy! But I guess I like it because I find it even cuter than ever. But I’m confused. We are often together and all, but I just don’t know if we are together, you understand? 9/08/2003 No Small Change How's the song? A change is gonna do me good? In any case, whoever said it had to talk about hairstyles, because I absolutely can’t stop looking at my new hair! I got aluminum foil on it and now I have amazing highlights. I feel like a model! 9/10/2003 Summer on the Run Today I dragged Nolee and Mads all over town to find what I longed for — ice cream sandwiches. It was probably my last attempt to delay summer, but in any case, I couldn’t say until we found at least one - or two, or three! And we found them. They were fantastic! 9/13/2003 Designer Today I saw the guy from the subway again. He gave me a sketchbook. Isn’t that nice? This week I’m still designing fashion, and I just added in my new sketchbook a few very hot ideas. I think I know what my next project will be — Urban Desire T-Shirts! 9/16/2003 Frightened Cats You could say I almost tripped over this box on the street today. At first I thought it was empty, but then I saw two stray kittens inside! They looked so sad and frightened that I wanted to cry! I took them to a local animal shelter. Hope they’ll be fine! 9/17/2003 New Coat Autumn is here and my room is completely wrong! Bad colors, bad mood, bad everything! It's time to redecorate it. I hear brown and pink are flying, so I’m definitely going to the paint shop and the haberdashery. I'm also going to surf the internet to find some tips and ideas. 9/19/2003 We’ll Miss You I still can’t believe Bryant is really going to London. Tomorrow night is the farewell party and I want to make him something really special. Barbie and I decided that a photo album with lots of photos would be perfect. And if he misses his home, he can look at his friends and NYC! 9/21/2003 Crazy about New T-shirts Nolee brought her T-shirt maker and I saw how my latest designs became reality. When I showed them to the boys, they went crazy! Hudson couldn’t stop talking about them. He’s a sweetheart. And — this is the best part — they’ll be wearing them at the next Urban Desire concert! 9/24/2003 Fragrant Necessity I can't wait for me and the girls to go next month to our private girls’ ski lodge! I haven’t been there in a while, but I remember that there were always beautiful boys on the slopes! I think I’ll make a homemade lip balm. Coffee for Barbie, mango for Mads, pineapple for Nolee. And cherry for Delancey. 9/28/2003 The Topic is Boys I’m so glad to have Delancey with me. Today she helped me set up everything at the flea market and bought two iced coffee for us. We talked about everything. I think she and Ellis are perfect for each other, but I’ll leave the matchmaking to Barbie... 9/30/2003 In Awe I’m totally out of Urban Desire. Their music is getting better and better! I love it when I get to the center of the action. Mads gets the keyboards, Barbie learns to play the guitar. Hmm... Maybe I’ll sign up for some musical instrument too. We could create a girl band! October 2003 November 2003 December 2003 January 2004 1/3/2004 Just a Hug Away Could Hudson be any sweeter? He came by with a designer scarf yesterday. Said it can hug me while he's in Jamaica. Can you stand it?! Haven't been able to get him outta my brain since our New Year's Eve lip lock. I'm sooo gonna miss him! 1/6/2004 Stylin' for Winter Was super chilly in the city today. Great excuse to wear my spanky suede jacket and the designer scarf Hudson gave me. Matches perfectly. Got tons of compliments! My sweetie SO knows what looks good on me! 1/8/2004 Shop Therapy Barbie's bumming 'bout not going to Jamaica. So I took her to my fave vintage clothing store to cheer her up. Even the hottest faux-leather skirt couldn't cure her blues. Too bad -- it looked totally cute on her! 1/10/2004 Heavy Heart Barbie's feeling better, but now I'VE been bit by the boohoo bug. So many days without Hudson...ouch! Guess I'll just get lost in my sketchbook for a while. Maybe I'll sketch a pic of my sweetie while I'm at it! 1/14/2004 Flea Market Magic Barbie and I showed off my new designs at the flea market today. They were a total hit! Think we sold enough to pay for the Jamaica trip! Nolee says it's good karma coming back to us. I can almost feel that sand 'n surf... 1/17/2004 Blast Off! Couldn't sleep at all last night. Flight to Jamaica leaves in a few hours. Major butterflies! Called Nolee to check in -- she was scoring last-minute wardrobe advice from Barbie. This trip is gonna be awesome. Can't wait to wrap my arms around Hudson! 1/19/2004 Tropical Time Hudson + Jamaica = Total paradise! Barbie and Riv have been trying to squeeze in time between band practices -- he's ultra-focused on the Beat to Beat. Who could blame him? I mean, they could actually win a recording contract! 1/21/2004 Rad Reggae Note to self -- add more reggae music to my collection. So smooth! Wish everyone would let the reggae rhythm take over, cuz I sense some tension. Probably just pre-show jitters. Soon as Urban Desire rocks the Beat to Beat, we'll be ourselves again! 1/23/2004 Great Escape Nols, Delancey, and I escaped today and -- what else? -- went shopping! They've got the cutest street vendors here. Fab, colorful stuff, too! Takin' in tons of inspiration for future designs. Hope all my new finds fit in my suitcase! 1/26/2004 Awesome Island Fun Grabbed the girls for a much-needed play day! Got massages and pedicures, then sipped delish tropical smoothies. Also hung out with our new Jamaican friends, Jai and Tyson. They bought us these cool island-inspired necklaces. So sweet! 1/28/2004 Thrill Ride Last night ROCKED! Jamaica has been, like, a total rollercoaster ride. Too many loop-de-loops to count! Saw Barbie, Mads, and River at breakfast. Great to see 'em so relaxed and upbeat. Gotta love happy endings! 1/31/2004 No Place Like Home Slept for 14 hours when I got home. Can you say CRASHED OUT?! Think I'll see if the girls wanna come over and watch a movie tonight. Be nice to just chill out. Could so use the downtime! February 2004 2/3/2004 Deep Freeze Just took Mambo for a walk. Poor little pooch...I think he was getting cold -- even in his doggie sweater -- cuz he kept trying to head back home! This cold spell has been brutal -- and makes me miss Jamaica more than ever! 2/6/2004 Live to Laugh Near crisis -- forgot to make plans for tonight. Mads and Sutton said they'd handle it, and they did! We've got tix to this cool comedy show in the West Village. So psyched! Definitely in the mood to laugh with the gang! 2/7/2004 Freaky Feline? Delancey's stressed 'bout her cat, Sugar. Guess she's been acting weird -- not her usual cuddly 'n playful self. D. doesn't know what's up. Poor Sugar -- I hope she's not sick! 2/8/2004 Spreading the Love Decided to do something socially sweet for Valentine's Day. There's a retirement home right down the street -- they totally welcome volunteers. So I e-mailed Delancey, and we're gonna spend V-Day there helping out. Can't wait! 2/10/2004 Fun for All Ages Talked to the director of the retirement home today. She said we could host an art workshop! I'm thinking a fab day of painting would be the perfect thing. It's sure to bring out everyone's artistic side! 2/12/2004 Outta Sight Haven't heard from Hudson for, like, a week. I don't even know if we're doing anything special for V-Day -- and it's only two days away! He's probably distracted. Mads said the band has a meeting with a record exec on Friday. Still...a week? Too long. 2/15/2004 Live 'n Learn Had the best time at the retirement home yesterday. Some of the folks were super talented. One woman used to be this major player in the NY art scene, so she taught US a few things! AND there was a message from Hudson when I got home. Finally! 2/16/2004 Late but Great Hudson was sooo bummed about missing me on V-Day (wrong date in his PDA). So yesterday he took me to this awesome pottery studio! Was totally impressed by this heart-shaped dish he made -- especially when he added our initials and gave it to me! 2/19/2004 Wicked Workout Nols and I went to this amazing aerobics class today. Was so intense, we had to lean on each other when we left the gym! Was way fun, tho -- rockin' music, great moves, and the instructor was the cutest guy ever! Always a plus! 2/21/2004 Material Girl Gotta love Barbie! Just when I was at a loss for something new to design, she comes around with the best idea -- pillows! She wants to give her room a color boost. I'm so into it -- gonna start stitching today! 2/23/2004 Finishing Touches Gonna hit some fabric and craft stores this afternoon. Need to find stylish stuff -- colorful beads, new fabrics, cool yarn, whatever -- to make Barbie's pillows. She's so gonna flip over 'em! 2/27/2004 Pillows 'n Pasta Met Nols for lunch today -- Italian food! Total yum! Had the best veggie lasagna. My mouth is watering just thinking about it! Told her about the pillows I'm making for Barbie -- and she ordered two for her own room! March 2004 April 2004 May 2004 5/2/2004 The Kitty Blues Delancey was so bummed. We helped her give away her kittens. But Ellis cheered her up. He kept a kitty for her! So sweet! 5/7/2004 Getting Crafty I'm making a fab fashion bag for Nolee's b-day, and a kitty carrier for Delancey's. That way she can take Sugar with her everywhere! Ooh -- Hudson's gonna be here soon. We're taking Mambo to the doggie park. Hey...where is Mambo? 5/12/2004 Puppy in Hiding Mambo's been acting strange...like he doesn't know his name. Couldn't find him the other day. I called his name, but he wouldn't come to me. Finally, I found him hiding in Delancey's kitty carrier. It was kind of cute! 5/16/2004 Sweet Churro! Funniest thing! Mambo was hiding again. Then Mads came by with my fave snacks...churros! When she asked if I wanted a "churro," Mambo came running to her! So he's got a new nickname..."Churro!" 5/23/2004 A Night to Remember Last night was AWESOME! Everyone showed up, and Nolee and Delancey danced the night away! Barbie was a total social-butterfly. She talked to EVERYONE and made sure they were having a good time. 5/31/2004 Too Hot to Handle Met up with Delancey today. She had Sugar with her in the kitty carrier. She loves it! Better make one for Churro! Hey...I should make more to sell at the flea market. They're, like, the hottest accessories right now! June 2004 6/7/2004 Can They Handle It? Totally psyched to cruise the mall with the girls! We always have the best time! I heard the boys might come. Hope they can handle our major shopping spree ;) 6/15/2004 Makeover Plans It's decided! I'm having the girls over on Friday for makeovers. Nolee wants to try out her new makeup she got at Sephora! Gotta finish my homework, tho. School's almost out!! Finally! 6/20/2004 Missed Photo Op! Friday was SO much fun!! I think my pup, Churro, was feeling a little left out. He got into Nolee's makeup. There was lipstick everywhere! I should have taken a pic of it!! Bummer! 6/24/2004 School's Out! No more school! No more books! Took my last test today and I think I totally aced it! Looks like all those long hours of extra studying might have paid off!! Can't wait to find out! 6/30/2004 High Score! Today is the best day EVER! Got my report card...and I did awesome! Time to celebrate!! Who should I call first? July 2004 August 2004 8/3/2004 Rain, Rain, Go Away! Today's the big day at the beach! Madison's SO excited! I hope the weather stays perfect! We're a little nervous, cuz it's been raining a lot lately. 8/11/2004 Summer Memories Barbie and Mads are throwing a fab party on Saturday. It's gonna be at Madison's loft. So excited! I'm gonna make scrapbooks of our summer memories together! Better get to work on them. Still gotta pick up Mads' b-day photos, too. 8/17/2004 Believe It or Not! Had the best time last weekend. Madison's slumber party rocked. Then the next day we shopped 'til we dropped. But after all that shopping, I still have to get a few more things. Can you believe it? 8/25/2004 I Scream, You Scream... We all got ice cream today. Mads and I chatted the whole time. She already knows what she wants to wear on the first day of school. I still have no clue! Too much to choose from. 8/29/2004 Touch of Sparkle I've FINALLY picked my outfit for the first day of school. And for that extra-sassy touch, I'm gonna give my nails some sparkle! Ooh -- maybe I'll have the girls over for manicures. September 2004 9/4/2004 Dance the Blues Away Totally had the end-of-summer blues today! Barbie did the cutest thing. She bought a bunch of CDs with a gift card from River and brought 'em over to cheer me up. It worked. We were dancing machines! 9/11/2004 Nifty Gift Idea Just realized that Barbie's birthday is in a few weeks. Yikes! What to get her for a gift? Ooh! I know -- we could make CD posters for her wall. It'll be the perfect way to store her CDs. I'll ask the girls what they think. 9/18/2004 Rockin' CD Posters The girls came over today to work on Barbie's CD posters...and they look AWESOME! She's SO gonna luv 'em. I hope Delancey can keep 'em a secret. We're going over to Barbie's tomorrow to start planning the fashion show. 9/24/2004 Close Call! We planned to meet Barbie at the Dish for smoothies. But we wanted to meet up early without her to plan her surprise b-day party. Guess who showed up early, too? Barbie! I don't think she figured out what we were doing, tho. 9/29/2004 Perfect Party Plans So Barbie's party is gonna be perfect. Mads put it all together. River is gonna take her out for pizza. We'll decorate Barbie's place while they're out. When they come back, B will open the door and...SURPRISE! I can't wait! October 2004 November 2004 11/4/2004 Drab to Fab Mads found these cute boots on sale, but they're so last season. I can make 'em super trendy, tho. I can accessorize 'em with these jewel-studded belts I don't wear anymore. She'll save money...and look totally hip! Can't wait to tell her!! 11/11/2004 Too Sweet to Eat? Yesterday was my b-day. Didn't expect the girls to do anything since they already threw me a party. Well, they surprised me again with a fab b-day cake at school. It was so beautiful, I almost didn't wanna eat it. Had a piece anyway...yum, yum! 11/18/2004 A Bundle-ful Idea So ready for vacation! I've got TONS of design ideas I wanna work on. Like, I have this really cool scarf idea. Ooh! I should make matching scarves for us to bundle up in when we watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade! 11/25/2004 Happy Turkey Day Had the BEST time last night at B's slumber party. It was so cool to see the parade balloons get blown up. Stayed up sooo late, tho. We were so tired we almost missed the parade this morning. That woulda been a total bummer. December 2004 12/1/2004 Birthday Boys Hudson and River both have their b-days this month. And I have no idea what to give them yet. Yikes! Anyway, Hudson thinks it would be more fun to throw one big bash for both their b-days. I'll ask B if she thinks River would be into that idea. 12/6/2004 Fashion Inspiration Did the mall crawl to get birthday gift ideas for Hudson 'n River. Hit a jeans shop where they customize jeans with rips 'n paint 'n stuff. That's when it hit me! I'm gonna customize fab vintage jeans for the birthday boys! Better get started! 12/13/2004 So Much to Do... The birthday party was a total blast! Now we can focus on the holidays. Plus, we're going to the ski lodge at the end of next week. Wait! That means I only have one week to finish making my holiday gifts!! Uh oh...I'm really startin' to freak now. 12/18/2004 Chelsea's Helper Barbie is the best! She came over today and helped me with the finishing touches on my holiday gifts. She's way more crafty than she thinks. Now I'm all done except for one present...Barbie's. Had to keep that one a secret ; ) 12/24/2004 Snowed-In Tonight Nolee was right about the snow up here at the ski lodge. I mean, it's been snowing nonstop since we got here. We were supposed to head back to the city today, but we're snowed-in tonight. Now we have to spend our holiday here at the ski lodge. 12/30/2004 Good Times at Times Square Had the best holiday. Everyone loved my gifts. Phew! And I got the coolest presents EVER! And if that's not enough, tomorrow is New Year's Eve. It's gonna be the best night! Know why? We're going to Times Square to watch the ball drop. Woohoo! January 2005 1/6/2005 Gotta Getaway Woohoo -- it's 2005! B thinks we should kick off the new year with a girls-only weekend getaway. I think that's an amazing idea!! We're getting together at Mads house on Saturday to chat about hot spots to go to...I'm thinkin' Miami, Florida! 1/12/2005 Miami Getaway Plans The guys were so cute! We were chatting at the Dish about our girls-only Miami trip. And we were planning to go the weekend before Valentine's Day. But the guys were bummed, cuz they had special plans for us. So we moved our trip up a weekend ; ) 1/19/2005 Boutique Sneak Peek So excited! On Sunday we're going shopping for bathing suits for our trip. I heard about a fab boutique that sells super-cute bathing suits year-round. Just to be sure the suits really are cute, Mads 'n I are gonna scope out the shop on Friday. 1/25/2005 Homesick for Churro Okay...you know I'm totally psyched for the trip, right? Well, I just realized today how much I'm gonna miss my lil' pooch, Churro. Look at him...he's just so cute. Wait! I just thought of the coolest idea...we should totally bring our pets!! I'll ask the girls! 1/31/2005 4 Days to Go! 4 days! We leave in 4 days! Can't believe we're going to Miami THIS WEEKEND!! (Oops...I actually said that out loud) I hope it doesn't go by too fast. No matter what happens, it's gonna be a blast!! February 2005 2/5/2005 Miami Fun in the Sun We made it!! Yesterday was kinda stressful. We almost missed our flight. But here we are, in sunny Florida. What could possibly go wrong? The sun is out, I'm with my best friends, and we've even got our puppy pals. I think it's time to hit the beach!! 2/11/2005 Ahhh…the Memories! Just think…a week ago today, we were in Miami Beach soaking up the sun! And now we're back in the big city soaking up the bitter cold! It's ok, tho -- it gives me an excuse to buy a new winter coat. Maybe Mads will wanna go shopping with me. 2/17/2005 Bedroom Makeover I've already got the fever for some spring cleaning. My bedroom needs a serious makeover! I have an idea for some new bedding. I wanna mix flowers with stripes! Satin with cotton! You know...mix it all up for that super-fresh feel! 2/23/2005 Rooms to Decorate The girls came over to check out my newly decorated bedroom. They loved it! Then we went to Mads' place and saw her new room. Wow! She did a great job! Now all the girls are gonna give their rooms makeovers! B is doing her room this weekend! March 2005 3/6/2005 Fashion Treasure Hunt SO ready for spring. This winter weather is seriously getting old. Plus, I wanna break out my fave spring fashions. Hey -- I just got an idea! I should clean out my closet and see what fashion treasures I can find! I'll call Mads 'n see if she can come help. 3/12/2005 Ready to Shop B was so awesome! She helped me drag all my unwanted fashions all the way across the city. Did I tell you how many bags I filled? 2 huge laundry bags -- yeah, I have a lot of clothes. Well, not anymore. Now it's time to do a little shopping!! 3/17/2005 Winter Blues Cure We're going spring shopping on Saturday! Shhh -- Mads has no idea. She thinks we're just going to the movies. She's got the blues…bad! Mads hasn't even flipped thru a fashion mag this week. Strange, huh? But all that's about to change! 3/22/2005 Mystery B-day Gift B called yesterday. We're throwing Nolee a WAY early surprise b-day party next month. She's gonna be SO surprised! Nolee's parents wanna give her a surprise gift at the party. I guess it's a big deal! Can't wait to find out what the gift will be. 3/30/2005 Snip 'n Sew We ordered the perfect party dress for Nolee's b-day party. But the wrong dress came in! Good thing I was able to fix it with a lil' snipping 'n sewing. I guess that makes her dress even more special, tho -- cuz now it's a Chelsea original! April 2005 4/4/2005 Close Call We had a close call on April Fools' Day. The guys said that Nolee knew about the surprise b-day party we're planning for her. Well, it turned out to be a total joke. We SO gotta get 'em back for that one!! B almost freaked! Cuz the party's this Friday! 4/10/2005 Birthday Surprise Nolee's party was AWESOME! She was so surprised. You should see her new car -- totally hot! Oh, and remember that water balloon joke we were gonna play on the boys? Totally worked. They got soaked. They were good sports about it, tho. 4/15/2005 For the Record Okay -- Sutton's b-day is on Sunday. Nobody knew what to do for him at first. But Mads and I had the best idea! We're gonna hit a vintage shop and look for old-school records that he can spin. He's such a good DJ!! 4/24/2005 Star Light, Star Bright! Mads is already psyched about summer. She's, like, really hyper about it! And Nolee's pretty excited, too. She keeps saying something about the stars in July. At first I thought she meant celebs. But maybe she means the stars in the sky. 4/30/2005 Flower Power April showers bring May flowers! At least I hope that's true. This city needs some color. And so does my wardrobe. Ooh! Just had a fab idea -- I'm gonna hit the craft store and buy some silk flowers. Then I'm gonna make flower pins to accessorize my fashions! May 2005 5/06/2005 Too-Cute Boots Delancey's b-day is next Tuesday. All week she's been checking out these fab high-heeled, cowboy boots. They're super cute. Anyway, I just found 'em today at this cool boutique. Everyone's pitching in on 'em, cuz they were kinda pricey…but SO worth it! 5/15/2005 Missing Handbag Mads had the strangest luck on Friday! Nolee told her not to go shopping, but she did anyway. Well, when Mads got off the subway, she realized she left her brand new handbag on the train. Can you believe it? Maybe Nolee was right. 5/23/2005 "Day & Nite" Fashion Show Did you hear we're gonna be in another fashion show? It's called "Day & Nite." The day outfits are perfect for hanging with your friends, or whatever. And the night outfits are perfect for hitting the latest hot spots! The show is next month -- can't wait! 5/30/2005 Zooming Into June The "Day & Nite" fashion show is next weekend. I can't believe it's only a few days away. And before we know it, it's gonna be the last day of school! I hope our summer vacation doesn't go by this fast. June 2005 July 2005 August 2005 8/7/2005 End-of-Summer Blues I can't believe it's already August. You know what that means -- it's almost time for back-to-school shopping. I think we're gonna go next weekend. (Big sigh) I have to admit, I'm psyched about school 'n all…but I'm bummed that summer's almost over. 8/15/2005 Costume Dress-Up Okay, my end-of-summer blues are totally cured. I'm sure you've heard by now that we're in a movie. You should see all the costumes -- they're unreal. We totally snuck into the costume trailer and tried a buncha stuff on. Shhh…don't tell ; ) 8/22/2005 Starstruck Friend Well, the movie will be done shooting soon. I have to admit that I'm kinda glad. I mean, Mads has been all about the Hollywood scene since she got her major role. I totally miss her. 8/27/2005 Star-Studded Premiere The movie premiere is only a couple days away. SO psyched!! I guess Mads dad is gonna let us use the Party Limo so we can arrive at the red carpet in style. Speaking of style, the girls and I are going dress shopping for the big night. Catch ya later! September 2005 October 2005 November 2005 11/06/2005 Birthday Wow! I have the best friends on the planet! Barbie helped me pick an outfit – my purple skirt with gold sparkles. We hit this yummy-licious restaurant, where all the girls were waiting. Best of all, they signed me up for a surprise sewing and embroidery design class. I can’t WAIT to start! 11/10/2005 Sew Cool Today’s my real b-day! The girls brought me cupcakes at school! I’m learning how to embroider denim. My jeans and jackets are gonna be covered in super-original, colorful designs. If I work really hard, I could even go to the Fashion Institute for college! 11/16/2005 Spa Sisters How cool is this: I made a new friend in fashion class whose mom owns a spa! They’re throwing a party on Saturday and we’re all invited. Free fruit smoothies and mini-facials for the first 100 people who come! We’ll just set our alarms and get up early this weekend. The girls are gonna flip! 11/25/2005 Turkey Time Whoo-hoo! We get two days off for Thanksgiving! Between regular school and the Fashion Institute, I totally need a break! Of course, I’m already thinking about what to make the girls for the holidays…. Something extra-special and personalized! December 2005 January 2006 February 2006 March 2006 3/03/2006 Go, Girl! Guess who came up with the best present plan ever? Delancey! We were all stressing when she finally piped up and said what Ellis really needs is a new skateboard. We all chipped in (the boys too!) and had one made just for him! Talk about a great gift! 3/12/2006 Frosted Fun I love my fab lil' fashion projects, but I wanna try some creativity in the kitchen. I know, maybe I'll invite Kenzie over to help me bake some yummy cupcakes for Barbie's party! I wonder if we have any green food coloring or green sprinkles in the pantry? 3/21/2006 Knit Wit Guess what, I'm going to knit a cute cover for my MP3 player! That way, I can take it everywhere and not have to worry that it's gonna get scrateched. I bought some yarn in this lush melon color that's totally hot for spring. Maybe I'll even add gold sequins! 3/27/2006 Cabin Fever I just had the BEST spring break idea. The girls and I should rent a cabin on a lake! We could go hiking, make s'mores, and just dig on nature! It sounds so cozy and fun. Notice I didn't say camping — there's no way Mads would ever sleep in a tent! April 2006 4/04/2006 Mega Meltdown Yikes! Nobody can agree on Spring Break '06! What if we all end up doing our own thing alone instead of as a group? Not cool! I'm gonna back up B's idea of staying in Manhattan. I don't care about renting a cabin anymore. I just want us all together! 4/10/2006 Cupcake Cuties My spring cupcake-decorating bash was tons of creative fun! Nolee's cupcake had a peace sign. Barbie did a butterfly. Kenzie made a bunny out of marshmallows 'n sprinkles. And somebody who looks a LOT like Delancey started a frosting fight! 4/21/2006 Last Night I can't believe our vacay is almost over! From hangin' at the hotel to shopping for sizzlin' spring clothes, it's been a week we'll never forget. Tonight we're gonna order room service, watch movies, and stage a fashion show to show off all our stylin' new stuff! 4/25/2006 Pet Pals? After a whole week of kickin' it with the girls, it's hard getting up early for school! Tonight I'm wearing my "Chelsea" robe from B. Love it! How adorable would it be to make matching spa gear for all our pups?! Ooooh — I feel a project coming on! May 2006 5/06/2006 Helpin' Out I have the busiest day! I’m volunteering at a pet adoption festival in the park this afternoon. Can’t wait to see all the cute cats and doggies! Then, Kenzie is coming over to help me cook up a slammin' surprise for Delancey’s birthday. Fun! 5/13/2006 Pampered Pets OK, so the girls and I all have pets, right? Last month I got the idea to design spa gear for all six of them! I’m making tiny little slippers and terrycloth “towels” that wrap around every pup and kitty. Talk about adorable! Gotta charge the battery on my camera! 5/22/2006 Don't Tell! That birthday bash totally rocked! Nolee and Delancey looked awesome, and everybody had a blast at the club. None of the girls know this yet, but I’m planning my Secret Spa Party for Saturday. The only hint? They all have to bring their pets! 5/27/2006 Say Ahhhhh Today was my Secret Spa Party! As a super-luxe surprise, I hired a beauty expert to come over and give everyone aromatherapy facials! We took tons of pictures of our pups in their spa outfits. The best part was seeing the girls so blissed out! June 2006 6/25/2006 Birthday Girl! Happy Birthday, Kenzie! Even though we partied last night, I'm taking my girl out to breakfast today. We're gonna get our grub on, then take our doggies out for a walk. By the way, she LOVED the cover-up and tote bag! Can't wait to see 'em in action this summer. P.S. Only three more days of school! September 2008 October 2008 November 2008 I went out with Nia and Kennedy last night. I showed them my most recent creation: bold t-shirts made with splattered paint, rhinestones and a tender heart design. They LOVED them! It was wonderful to hear their compliments! I was going to sell them at the flea market, but I might surprise my friends and gift them the shirts. December 2008 January 2009 February 2009 March 2009 April 2009 May 2009 June 2009 July 2009 August 2009 My knitting must be cool. I made a tiny turtleneck for Churro and went out for a walk with him. A few people told me it looks cute. OK, I’m going to make some fashion and accessories for the flea market. I bet I’ll sell a lot! September 2009 Hudson and I went to a photo exhibition. Who would have said that! I liked a few black and white photos. Very inspiring. Then we went to lunch in a cool bistro. Next week we are riding bikes! October 2009 Today was a pampering day with the girls! We were in the spa and they let you make a face mask. They had different kinds of extracts from coconut milk over sugar. A man made one from cocoa beans. They looked and felt really interesting. Hmm... I guess I'll try to make my own at home. November 2009 I can’t believe it! Hudson and I went biking to Highbridge Park this afternoon. But it started to rain. So we hid under a tree and waited for it to stop. Hudson hugged me and... kissed me! It was so romantic, like a scene from a movie! December 2009 I'm still in the moment Hudson kissed me! The girls want to hear everything about it, ha! It is not guaranteed that Hudson and I are officially dating. But tomorrow we’re going bowling and having pizza together. What seductive outfit is suitable for bowling shoes?? Gallery ChelseasJournal.jpg ChelseasJournal2.jpg ChelseasJournal3.jpg ChelseasJournal4.jpg ChelseasJournal5.jpg ChelseasJournal6.jpg ChelseasJournal7.jpg Category:Chelsea Category:Web Category:Journals Category:My Scene